1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to wall mounted adaptable exercise machine that operates with bungee cords as a resistance means and is mounted to a wall, thereby allowing the user to perform a wide variety of both cardiovascular and muscle strengthening exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of exercise machines, muscle toning apparatuses, specialized training machines, and workout systems have been developed for use in gyms, weight rooms, and workout locations. However, none of these exercise machines is adapted to fasten to a wall using standard wall stud spacing and provide a resistance mean comprising bungee cords. Further, none of the exercise machines mentioned in the prior art have a storage box which is also the shipping box.
Numerous innovations for Wall Mounted Exercise Unit have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U. S. Pat. No. 5,468,205, titled Portable door mounted exercise apparatus, an exercise apparatus is disclosed having a pair of pulley support units mounted on a door by straps which vertically encircle the door. The support units are interconnected by a series of elastic bands, such as bungee cords that run vertical paths between the support units. The ends of the bands or cords are wrapped around pulleys and terminated such that a handle may be attached to each of the cords at either the top unit or the bottom unit. Various exercises are possible with one or two arms or legs by pulling on the cords with the handle. The apparatus is easily mounted or dismounted from any door or other vertically oriented and fixed-in-place partition and is small enough to fold and store in a small carrying case.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention because the patented invention features pulleys removably fastened to a door by straps looped over the door at the top and bottom and fastened together at the back. The resistance device comprises custom length bungee cords. The present invention comprises a pair of rails which are securely fastened to a wall. The pair of rails are sized to cooperate with the standard wall stud spacing. The present invention uses standard bungee cords and has standard adjustable adapters secured by pins to a pair vertical rails. The present invention features a curl bar in addition to a ring device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,617, titled Resilient cord exercise device for attachment to a static structure an exercise device having a single central element anchored to a fixed structure with a plurality of elastic cables extending from an equal number of "S" type hooks to an elongated handle member. The elastic cables are attached at their ends opposite to the "S" hook attachment to the elongated handle which is covered with a foam type gripping material. The elastic cables attached to the elongated handle member are spaced apart so that the fingers of a human hand grasping the handle will pass between adjacent elastic cables. The elongated handle member is bent formed in a direction away from the handle attachment of the elastic cables at each end thereof with the central elastic cable attachment portion being slightly curved in a concave fashion in a direction facing the elastic cable attachment. Selected ones of the elastic cables can be removed or added at discrete locations along the concave portion of the elongated handle to vary the stress or pull required for particular body part being exercised.
The present invention differs from the above described patented invention because the patented invention has an elongated handle attached to a central fixed structure with elastic cables. The resistance is varied by changing the number of elastic cables. The present invention comprises a pair of rails which are securely fastened to a wall. The pair of rails are sized to cooperate with the standard wall stud spacing. The present invention uses standard bungee cords and has standard adjustable adapters secured by pins to a pair vertical rails. The present invention features a curl bar in addition to a ring device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,525, titled Wall mounted shower exercise machine an exercise machine is constructed with an elongate rectangular flamework having spaced apart vertical legs joined by a plurality of horizontal cross braces. Suction cup anchors are attached to the elongate rectangular flamework approximately at the four corners and at midsection of the legs for anchoring the shower exercise machine to nonporous wall surfaces such as tile surfaces or other nonporous wall surfaces of a shower or bath. First and second stretchable resistance cords are anchored at one end to the rectangular framework at the midsection of the legs and terminate at the other ends in hand grips. The stretchable resistance cords pass through pulleys. Pulley supports are provided for supporting the pulleys at different locations on the rectangular framework for example at the top corners or the bottom corners of the rectangular framework for changing the direction of the handle grips and direction of stretching of the cords for exercising different muscles. The exercise machine can be disassembled into a smaller package for transport. A set of adhesively backed nonporous surface decals are provided for installing the exercise machine on a porous wall surface and for use of the exercise machine at any desired location.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,505, titled Selectively Connectable Elastomeric Exercise Apparatus, invented by Virgil J. Tee, at least one elastomeric tube formed in a loop with rings threaded on the loop to receive a connectable hand grip, a connectable foot strap, and a connectable door stop. The hand grip, the foot strap, and the door stop each include a woven fabric ribbon which threads through at least one elongated rigid tube, the ribbon connected at its ends to form a large loop to receive the rigid tube and a smaller second loop to receive a snap buckle. Various combinations of the elastic loops, the hand grip, the door stop, and the foot strap may be interconnected to permit the exerciser to perform a variety of exercises to fully work out the upper body, the abdomen, and the legs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,504, titled Wall Mounted Adjustable Exercise Device, invented by Robert J Christian, a multiple purpose wall mounted adjustable exercise device has an upstanding elongated frame including two upright spaced parallel guide posts and an upper pulley and a lower a lower pulley attached to the upper and lower portions of the frame, respectively. A resistance means operatively connected to the frame provides an exercising force in response to exercising motions of the user. A two-ended cable is trained around the upper and lower pulleys with its ends connected to the resistance means. A grip slidably attached to an intermediate portion of the cable is trained around and between two guide pulleys attached to a carriage that is carried by the frame. The length of the working loop remains substantially constant when not pulled, regardless of the height of the carriage. The resistance means may comprise resilient elastic straps, coiled springs or weights.
Numerous innovations for Wall Mounted Exercise Unit have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.